


Gathering Information

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is put in charge of finding something on the Ki-in website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Hikaru stares at the mouse. It stares back. Or, at least, it seems to. It does, after all, have an extra button on it and he has no idea what it does. He would ask Akira, but the other man is out getting dinner and had left Hikaru with the explicit instructions to find out more about an exhibition match they were planning to attend in... Yeah, that was part of why they were looking it up. He couldn't remember where it was exactly and when he told Akira that he should have remembered, somehow there had been a fight and now Hikaru was here with this... this mouse. Well, if he had learned how to navigate a go server, he should be able to manage a website about go, right? 

It takes several minutes to even find how to get to the internet browser. It isn't the one he's used to and he keeps hitting other things or using the wrong mouse button, but he gets there. He's kind of glad that Akira isn't there to watch him. At the same time, though, maybe it would have been worth it to pay for dinner and let Akira do this. It was his computer. Surely he knew how to use it better than Hikaru did?

Okay. In the browser. He knows to go to the address bar, but that's as far as he gets for a moment. What's the address of the Ki-in website? He taps his fingers against the mouse, managing to bring up some kind of menu. He finds an X to click and sighs in relief when the menu goes away. He doesn't remember, but that's okay, right? He'll use a search engine! He sits there for a long moment, trying to remember the address for any of those. He thinks he remembers one and types it in, waiting for the page to load. Only, it doesn't. He wonders if he'd hit something on the menu he'd brought up? He taps against the mouse again, hoping to bring it back up. All he gets are a few beeps from the computer. It sounds as irritated with him as he is with it.

Maybe it was just this page? He goes to the Shonen Jump webpage. Okay. That one loads fine. But, the Ki-in website... What the hell is it? With a smirk, Hikaru pulls out his cell phone and calls the Ki-in to ask for the web address. Yeah, nihonkiin.or.jp. He types in the address and manages to get it to pull up, thanking the receptionist and hanging up. 

There were so many links on the website (and so many that caught his eye!) that Hikaru is still steadily clicking away when Akira arrives with the takeout in hand. "So, where is it?" Akira asks.

Hikaru looks up, grimacing. "Um, I don't know yet?"

Akira sighs and walks over to Hikaru, putting the food down before leaning over and taking the mouse. Oh, that button in the middle moved like a wheel? Hikaru is more focused on Akira than on what Akira is doing, surprised when the other man snorted. "It's here in Tokyo." 

"Oh." Hikaru laughs and reaches up to rub his neck. "Well, then I guess we won't need to get train tickets ahead of time." He shrugs and lets his hands fall to his lap. "Geez, Touya, I had to call the Ki-in to get the website address. You expect me to know where to go on this thing?"

His mouth falling open slightly, Akira sighs. "If you called the Ki-in, why didn't you just ask them?"

Hikaru bites his lip. Okay, so maybe he'll definitely buy dinner next time.


End file.
